communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Docwinand/Übersetzung
Neoplasma. 2011;58(2):118-23.=Synergistic apoptotic effect of arabinoxylan rice bran (MGN-3/Biobran) and curcumin (turmeric) on human multiple myeloma cell line U266 in vitro.= Ghoneum M1, Gollapudi S. Author information Abstract The present study was carried out to investigate the synergistic apoptotic potential of arabinoxylan rice bran (MGN-3/Biobran) and curcumin (turmeric) on human multiple myeloma (MM) cell line U266 , in vitro. U266 cells were cultured with MGN-3 (50 or 100μg/ml) and curcumin (2.5-10μM) for 3 days. The effects of MGN-3 and curcumin on the growth and survival of the U266 cells were determined by trypan blue, MTT assay, flow cytometry analysis of cancer cell cycle, and apoptosis. Expression of proapoptotic Bax, and antiapoptotic Bcl2 was determined by Western blot analysis. Treatment with MGN-3 alone or curcumin alone caused a dose-dependent inhibition in the proliferation of U266 cells. However, a synergistic effect was noticed post-treatment with both agents that maximized at 100μg/ml MGN-3 plus 10μM curcumin. This synergy was characterized by an 87% decrease in cell number and a 2.6 fold increase in the percentage of apoptotic U266 cells. Cell cycle analysis showed a 53% decrease in the percentage of cells in the G0-G1 phase treated with MGN-3 and curcumin (from 36% to 17%). Analysis of the expression of the pro and antiapoptotic molecules Bax and Bcl-2 revealed synergistic effects of these agents, as the expression of Bcl-2 was decreased and Bax was increased. This resulted in a cellular microenvironment favorable for apoptosis. We conclude that MGN-3 and curcumin synergize in the induction of U266 cell apoptosis. This data may establish the foundation for in vivo studies that could have therapeutic implications. Übersetzung aus dem englischen: Neoplasma. 2011; 58 (2): 118-23. Synergistische apoptotische Wirkung von Reiskleie Arabinoxylans (MGN-3 / Biobran) und Curcumin (Kurkuma) auf die menschliche Multiple Myelom-Zelllinie U266 in vitro. Ghoneum M1, Gollapudi S. Informationen über den Autor abstrakt Die vorliegende Studie wurde durchgeführt, um das synergistische apoptotische Potential von Arabinoxylans Reiskleie (MGN-3 / Biobran) und Curcumin (Kurkuma) auf die menschliche multiple Myelom (MM)-Zelllinie U266 zu untersuchen, in vitro. U266-Zellen wurden mit MGN-3-(50 oder 100 ug / ml) und Kurkumin (2.5-10μM) für 3 Tage verabreicht. Die Wirkungen von MGN-3 und Curcumin auf das Wachstum und das Überleben der U266-Zellen wurden durch Trypanblau, dem MTT-Test bestimmt (Durchflusszytometrie-Analyse von Krebszellzyklus und Apoptose). Die Expression von pro-apoptotischen Bax, Bcl-2 und anti-apoptotischen wurde durch Western-Blot-Analyse bestimmt. Behandlung mit MGN-3 allein oder Curcumin allein verursachte eine dosisabhängige Hemmung der Proliferation von U266-Zellen. Jedoch wurde ein synergistischer Effekt bemerkt. Nachbehandlung mit beiden Mitteln, die auf 100 ug / ml MGN-3 plus 10 uM Curcumin maximiert. Diese Synergie wurde durch eine 87% ige Abnahme der Zellzahl und einem 2,6 fachen Anstieg des Prozentsatzes der apoptotischen Zellen U266 festgehalten. Die Zellzyklus-Analyse zeigte eine 53% ige Abnahme im Prozentsatz an Zellen in der G0-G1-Phase mit MGN-3 und Kurkumin (von 36% auf 17%). Analyse der Expression von pro und anti-apoptotischen Molekülen Bax und Bcl-2 offenbart synergistische Wirkung dieser Mittel, wie die Expression von Bcl-2 und Bax verringert erhöht. Dies führte zu einer zellulären Mikroumgebung günstig für Apoptose. Wir schließen daraus, dass MGN-3 und Curcumin Synergie bei der Induktion von U266-Zell-Apoptose. Diese Daten können die Grundlage für die in-vivo-Studien bilden, um therapeutische Implikationen etablieren zu können.